


Scars of Our Past

by BluejayKouhai



Series: St. Demstall Adventures [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Charlie has naughty thoughts, Charlie is soft boi, M/M, Multi, Scars, Swimming, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: They all go swimming and Charlie sees his boyfriend's scars.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George
Series: St. Demstall Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837204
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Scars of Our Past

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank AlexStandallStan for this idea. I wasn't sure if this prompt was for Alex and Charlie or not, but I thought that this just fit well into this series. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do the shower setting, I just didn't feel like Alex would be comfortable showering with others and I didn't know how to maneuver around the situation. I hope the story is still good.

The pool was Charlie’s favorite part of his house. He wasn’t a swimmer, but the pool reminded him of his mother. It was where she would spend most of her time, and they would hang out everyday during the summer next to it. Charlie liked to go into the pool sometimes, but he hasn’t really had any chance or reason to recently. As crazy as California’s weather is there was one thing that he knew, that it gets hot. So right after winter, he expected the weather to get hot, and just as he expected it got hot. 

This gave Charlie a less than innocent idea, but with two hot boyfriends how could he not. The weekend was approaching, his dad would be out of town, and the weather would be getting unbearably hot. When Charlie got to school the next day he was studying with them in the library. This was something they often did, mainly because it had a less chance of them being caught and no one would get suspicious of three guys studying together. Charlie didn’t mind others knowing, but Alex still wasn’t comfortable and Charlie only ever wants Alex to be comfortable. Zach was also a bit hesitant, but honestly didn’t give a fuck about what other people thought. But it was still a big leap for all of them, so it was understandable. 

“Do you two want to come over tomorrow?” Charlie fiddled with his pen, looking up slightly to see their answer. 

Both Zach and Alex agreed without looking up from their paper, but as Charlie continued to fiddle with his pen they grew a bit suspicious. “Do you have anything in mind per se about what we are going to be doing?” 

“Well I was thinking that we could go swimming?” Charlie said it more of a question than a statement. He didn’t know how the two would react. He was more worried about Alex’s response, because he knew Zach would most likely agree. 

“That sounds like fun!” Zach was excited because then he would have something to look forward to over the weekend. 

“I'm not really into swimming…” This was the response that Charlie was afraid of. He needed Alex to be there. He wanted to admire him in all his glory. 

Both Charlie and Zach begged him to come. With pleading eyes and quivering lips, they were able to cajole him into coming. They both silently cheered in excitement, as Alex finally agreed. 

As the next day came, the sun blazed above them. Charlie opened the door for them. They both had a bag and were already changed out into their swimming trunks. Charlie dragged them to his backyard where the pool was. Zach, the fun-loving goofball he was, took the opportunity into his hands. The moment that Charlie took off his shirt Zach was the first one to throw him into the water. 

Zach then approached Alex, who was sitting next to the pool. “Zach if you dare, I won’t be intimate with you for the rest of the school year.” Alex threatened to no avail. Zach already started dragging Alex to the pool, and Alex was laughing and was unable to Zach. At last Alex was in the pool next to Charlie, who was watching the whole debacle. Zach dove in right after them splashing them all. 

They enjoyed the next few hours of wet fun. The trio were in absolute bliss. Forgetting about all your problems is quite rare, it's something that doesn't happen too often, but when it does you have to treasure it. They knew this, but didn’t want to think about it. Every now and then Alex thinks about how the last time he was in a pool it was for physical therapy. He didn’t want to spoil fun, with his own thoughts so he ignored it the best he could. 

Charlie got close to Alex and gave him a surprise hug from behind while he was distracted by Zach. He noticed the scar on the right side of his head. This threw Charlie back a bit, and started making him think about everything that led up this moment. The attempted suicide. The football game. The football game. Zach’s leg. Charlie looked under the water and saw the scar that was left on Zach’s leg. Charlie wanted to cry, but he couldn’t in front of them. 

Charlie dove under the water letting all the tears go. He thought about everything that he could’ve fixed if he was friends with them earlier. If he was there for them like they were for him. He could’ve saved them. All the anger and frustration was boiling up inside of him and he didn’t know how to release it. Charlie resurfaced above the water seeing both his boyfriends a little concerned. 

“Charlie are you okay?” Charlie’s eyes were a bit red, and watered a bit.

“Yeah, it's nothing, just got some chlorine in my eyes.” Charlie laughed it off, he didn’t want them to worry about him. Charlie moved in closer giving them both a giant huge. Skin touching and heads close, made Charlie calm down a bit, but not enough. “Hey, we should eat lunch.” Charlie wanted to get his mind off of everything and wanted to pamper them as much as he could. They all rinsed off in the outdoor shower and walked into the house. 

Charlie made sandwiches for all of them, and just admired the two as they ate. Charlie just wanted to give them both love, more than they have ever gotten. He grabbed them both and took them to the couch. He squeezed and snuggled them the best that he could. He couldn’t have gotten any closer or physical with them, but still felt like it wasn’t enough. Charlie treated them like babies. This didn’t go unnoticed by the pair though. 

“Charlie, are you sure you’re okay?” Both of them stare at Charlie with a concerned gaze. Charlie knew that he couldn’t keep the facade up much longer. Tears slowly fell down his face onto Zach and Alex’s face. “Shit Charlie. Talk to us.” Zach was quick to move, he put his hand on Charlie’s face and supported his head. Alex stayed quiet, but brushed away Charlie’s tears. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Charlie lied, which no one in a million years would’ve bought. Charlie didn’t want to be a burden.

“Charles. Neither of us are buying that shit. Now tell us what’s wrong.” Zach couldn’t watch his boyfriend be in so much pain, without him knowing why. 

Charlie shook his head, but was stabilized by Zach’s hands. “It's just...I wasn’t there for you both when you needed it. I could’ve stopped it. I could’ve prevented both of you from suffering, but I didn’t.” Charlie said in anguish. Zach pulled him into a hug, and Alex hugged him from behind. 

“Charlie, you have to know that this isn’t your fault. You have only ever made things better for me. You couldn’t have stopped what happened to me. If that never happened to me I would’ve never met you. We wouldn’t be here together right now.” The confidence that Charlie emitted brittled at the sound of Alex’s soft words in his ear. Charlie started to sob softly. If Zach was wearing a shirt it would be drench, but instead his torso is just wet from Charlie’s tears. The contact was comforting to Charlie though. 

Charlie soon fell asleep on both his boyfriend’s lap. They rub circles around Charlie’s body trying to rub the anger out of his body. Alex and Zach lean into each other. Alex puts his head on Zach’s shoulder, while Zach puts his head on Alex’s. They begin to dose off into the empty voids of their mind peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the story. I really wanted to ask for a prompt that revolved more around Zach. I feel like I focused on Charlie too much. All the ideas I have just fit really well with Charlie. So I am begging for ideas that would be more fitting for Zach. Also the series is kinda following a timeline so I don't want to rush anything too fast. Hope you have a good day and get ready for ChalexWeek2020!


End file.
